


Reflejos del futuro

by orchriid



Category: El Dragón y el Unicornio - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchriid/pseuds/orchriid
Summary: Via y Neith siguen en el camino de formar un futuro juntos*Relato escrito para el #SeliriaSecretSanta2020 para @/entre_libros_n ¡Que lo disfrutes!
Relationships: Via Lavalle/Neith Sinagra
Kudos: 3





	Reflejos del futuro

Todas sus primeras veces han sido con él.

Eso es lo que piensa Via con los ojos clavados en la carretera, tratando de que su cara no aumente cuatro tonos de rojo para así evitar desatar la risa de Neith, quien, según su opinión poco objetiva, está muy guapo así, con una mano sobre el volante y la otra sobre su pierna.

Con cada latido se acercan más y más a su destino, ese con el que ambos han estado soñando todos los días desde que tras tanto tiempo se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

El edificio se deja ver no mucho tiempo tras haber arrancado el coche.

No han elegido un lugar demasiado lejos, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder visitar a León sin tener que planearlo con días de antelación. 

La casa no les recuerda a ningún sitio en el que hayan vivido antes, ya sea juntos o separados. Han querido que el edificio sea un lugar donde crear nuevos recuerdos, nuevas experiencias y emociones.

—Tienes tú la llave, ¿no? —pregunta Neith cerrando la puerta del coche.

—¿La llave? Te la di antes de salir. Bueno, siendo más exactos, me la quitaste antes de salir —puntúa Via llegando hasta él.

—Pues no la tengo.

Via se tiene que obligar a no perder los nervios y simplemente toma aire profundamente antes de responder.

—Cómo que no la tienes, Sinagra

—Que no, que no —asegura su marido— A lo mejor la tienes tú, justo… —su mano se acerca a la cara de Via, llegando hasta la oreja donde un movimiento que le cuesta ver al implicado, saca la llave y se la enseña orgulloso— Aquí.

Via lo mira, perplejo. Este chico va hacer que pierda la cabeza. El cambio de color de su rostro puede ser perfectamente percibido por Neith, que sonríe cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a un lado, cruzándose de brazos. Neith siempre ha asegurado que ese tono de sus mejillas realza el color de sus ojos y nunca ha estado equivocado.

—Anda —bufa Via— Abre la puerta. Yo empiezo a sacar cosas del maletero.

—Eh, espera —exclama Neith deteniendo su rumbo al tomarlo por la muñeca— Abramos juntos.

—Oh —es lo único que logra salir de su boca antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Ambos se acercan al portal, tomados de la mano. Neith siente que Via está a punto de arrancársela por lo fuerte que aprieta, hasta que introduce la llave en la cerradura y le invita a colocar su mano sobre la suya, para girar la llave al mismo tiempo. Es entonces cuando se siente seguro, mirándole a los ojos que tantas promesas le han hecho y que ninguna han incumplido.

Clic

La cerradura suena. Un simple gesto de Neith abre la puerta abriendo paso al recibidor, el cual los acoge con la imagen de ellos mismos reflejada sobre el espejo del marco dorado frente a ellos.

Es curioso ver como las cosas han cambiado. La imagen que les devuelve es más nítida que nunca a través de sus ojos, a pesar de que siempre ha estado así. Si piensan en como todo ha cambiado, sería una locura imaginar que hace un año estarían así, tomados de la mano, eufóricos en su propio cuerpo y con una sonrisa al poder por fin pisar el interior de su propia casa.

Via se pone de puntillas y, tomando con suavidad el rostro de Neith, deja un beso sobre su mejilla.

—Vamos, hay mucho que hacer —dice y da media vuelta, dejando a su marido atontado, llevándose la mano allí donde los labios de Via han rozado su piel, que ahora arde por el contacto. Ríe al ver la cara de tonto que se le ha quedado.

Pasan prácticamente toda la mañana descargando cajas y buscando hueco para ellas y su contenido. 

La casa está prácticamente amueblada, a excepción de algunas cosas que tienen que traer y otras que han prometido ir a comprar un día de estos, por lo que, debido a la falta de sillas, deciden que es una gran idea apartar la mesa que descansa en el centro del salón y tender una sábana, que ya se encargaran de limpiar si ensucian y comer en el suelo.

—Quizás no necesitamos sillas —comenta Neith llevándose un pedazo de la comida a la boca— Esto está bien.

Su marido ladea la cabeza, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Dormir en el suelo?

—No, no, eso no. La cama es importante —dice deteniéndose en cada una de esas últimas palabras asegurándose de que Via las escuche bien.

La mano de Via pasa por su cara varias veces, buscando una manera de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas y acaba por pasar a través de su pelo en un intento de distraer su cabeza y centrarla en lo que es importante ahora.

—Pues igual de importantes son, Sinagra —puntúa, señalándole con el tenedor que luego clava en la comida.

Apenas unos segundos después de esa conversación, el sonido de un motor se escucha proveniente de la calle.

Abren la puerta descubriendo al camión de mudanza y a alguien dando órdenes a los hombres y mujeres que descargan sus muebles. Poco tardan en reconocer que se tratan de sus respectivos hermanos.

Era inevitable que vinieran a ayudarlos. 

—No voy a dejar que vayáis solos —decretó Irati una vez lo hicieron noticia, cosa que Via creyó que terminaría con un “necesitareis ayuda” pero que acabó con un— No me fio de Neith.

Él rió como hace siempre, e Irati, indudablemente, rió con él, para luego darle un simpático golpe en el hombro. León ya estaba dispuesto a venir desde que Via mencionó la palabra “mudarse”.

—¡Hola! —es Via quien corre hacia su hermano, sorprendiéndolo con un abrazo por detrás que casi hace que ambos caigan al suelo, llevándose a uno de los hombres que bajaban un mueble por delante.

Tras ponerse al día y unas palabras de advertencia por parte de Irati, pasaron al interior de la casa con el resto de personas.

Pronto la casa se convirtió en pleno centro de Viria un día de fiesta. Lleno de gente que iba arriba y abajo en la casa, ruido por todas partes, polvo que entraba y que Via se había cansado de barrer. 

Al principio era entretenido. Mueble para allá; indicaban donde iba, mueble al otro sitio; en perfecto estado. Hasta que las cajas con las pequeñas cosas que irían sobre dichos muebles empezaron a invadir pasillos y habitaciones. Via pensó que ese era el último día de su existencia porque le iba a dar un infarto.

Neith se encargó de buscar a Via cuando León comenzó a preguntar por él desesperadamente.

Sinagra había estado en la planta de arriba junto a León, tratando de hacer que quedara lo más emparejada posible y que al menos esa noche pudieran tener un sitio cómodo en el que dormir. León se había ofrecido a que se quedaran en su casa, pero ambos querían ya un lugar donde estuvieran ellos solos.

—¿Via? —nada en la planta de arriba— ¿Lavalle? —nada en la cocina— ¿Santurrón, donde estás? —nada en el salón.

—Hey, ¿buscas a alguien? —le sorprendió Irati posando la mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Has visto a Via?

—¿Via? Estaba conmigo hace un segundo —Irati mira a su alrededor sin éxito en su búsqueda.

Neith se detiene a observar el salón unos instantes, los muebles que ahora hay en él y las cajas que había, de las cuales se da cuenta que faltan algunas.

—Gracias por la ayuda, creo que ya he dado con el santo —una sonrisa juguetona se adueña de su rostro y se despide de Irati, yendo directo hacia el sótano.

Via ha encontrado el lugar perfecto donde en ese momento del día, no se puede escuchar nada de lo que está haciendo.

—Tardabas —habla Neith desde la entrada nada más abrir la puerta y escuchar el sonido de las herramientas de Via funcionando.

—Estaba… Estaba un poco agobiado, es todo. Ven, mira.

Los pasos de Neith resuenan por la estancia al acercarse a las cajas sobre las que Via se ha sentado y donde estaba trabajando en un pequeño proyecto que ahora sostiene entre las manos.

Poco tarda en darle cuerda y en salir volando por la habitación.

—¡Eh! —ríe Neith cuando el pequeño pájaro vuela por encima de su cabeza.

El silbido de Via lo regresa a sus manos tras recibir a Neith con una sonrisa. El pájaro se desactiva nada más tocar sus manos, quedando inmóvil. Neith se arrodilla frente a él, observando la nueva creación de su marido.

Via siente las manos de Neith rozando el reverso de las suyas, sosteniendo el pequeño pájaro junto a él.

—Es perfecto —dice Neith, suavemente.

Via no se molesta en esconder la sonrisa. Busca la boca de su marido para depositar un beso en ella.

—León me ha dicho que si no está todo en orden para esta noche, que podíamos quedarnos en su casa.

—Me gustaría dormir aquí.

Neith asiente.

—Confío en que León e Irati lo tienen todo controlado ahí arriba. ¿Algo más que quieras enseñarme?

Neith juraría por todos los santos que los ojos de Via relucen, a pesar de la pobre luz que les proporciona el sótano. 

Tras vaciar varias cajas y llenarse la ropa con la tierra del sótano, Via apenas a empezado a hablarle de todos los proyectos que tiene pensados hacer; de como su taller estará ahí, en el sótano, y de como Irati ha hablado con él para trabajar en alguna que otra cosa juntos. También su hermano, que juntando su tecnología y sus conocimientos en tecnología podrían cambiar el mundo.

Y Neith escucha.

Escucha cada palabra que sale de la boca del santo, y es que no puede prestar atención a otra cosa que no sea Via. Los movimientos que hace con sus manos cuando está emocionado y le explica con detalle y bocetos todos sus sueños. Ni siquiera tiene la necesidad de mirar el reloj.

—Y claro, tú estarás también y...

—¿Yo? —interrumpe el aludido— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso? Es el trabajo de toda tu vida, no quiero llevarme méritos que no me corresponden.

—Cariño —endurece el tono. Neith traga saliva al escuchar esa palabra, Via la usa solo cuando se pone serio— Tú no solo eres parte de esto, eres parte de mi. —Via se lleva las manos al pecho.

Neith no puede replicar a eso, por el simple hecho de que se queda sin palabras.

Aunque no hayan palabras que le sirvan, sus labios aún pueden hacer una cosa y es besar a Via de manera que no se espera, haciéndole tambalear brevemente. Neith soluciona la pérdida de equilibrio rodeándole la cintura con las manos.

Via recibe el beso como una sacudida. Le cuesta reaccionar al movimiento de los labios de Neith, tomándose unos instantes para finalmente cerrar los ojos y atrapar su cara con ambas manos.

Nunca se cansará de los besos de Neith. Sonríe besándolo al pensarlo. Su marido sonríe también al notar su sonrisa. Ambos quedan con las frentes juntas y los ojos cerrados, abrazados, escuchando sus propios latidos.

Entrada la tarde, alguien toca la puerta del sótano con fuerza.

Irati y León los llaman al salón para despedirse. Ya no queda nadie en la casa. 

Ahora están solos, frente a una puerta, cuya figura hasta hace unas horas les era prácticamente desconocida. Ahora hay silencio, solo el sonido de sus respiraciones.

—Ya está.

—Ya está —murmura Via en respuesta.

La casa no está al cien por cien, eso lo tienen claro. Puede que los muebles estén en su sitio y todo lo más limpio que lo han podido dejar, pero las cajas siguen inundando la estancia y, es eso, una simple casa, un edificio al que todavía no pueden llamar hogar.

Aún le faltan recuerdos.

—Pronto la haremos nuestra —dice Via, dándose la vuelta, viendo su propio rostro reflejado en el espejo.

Neith, viéndose reflejado en el espejo junto a su marido, tomándolo de la mano, junto a una sonrisa, asiente en respuesta.


End file.
